Pocket Destiny
by wickedlfairy17
Summary: There are places, that are full of wonder, mystery, magic, and danger. Places that no one has ever seen before, places that to survive you have to be as Mad as a Hatter. Harry intends to see them all, yet one cannot visit these places without being changed themselves and it is in the change where the truly interesting things happen. Come explore. We're all Mad here.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: this is a story I have been fiddling around with for a very long time. Today seemed like a good day to post it for some reason. Warning you now this is a multi-world cross over. Pairings are undecided, and I don't know how long it will be. If you want to see a world be introduced drop a review, or a line and I might add it in! As always if I owned Harry Potter it would have gone differently but the plot is all mine. Harry Potter is all JK's. ** **Pocket Destiny **

**Chapter One: The day when Time stood Still.**

The neighborhood of Privet Drive was very proud of the fact that it was dreadfully normal, all the houses were normal, all the cars were normal, all the perfectly manicured lawns were normal and the people who inhabited it were spectacularly NROMAL. Everything that is expect for a very odd little boy, now mostly the people who lived their lives out at Privet Drive wouldn't have paid much attention to one odd little boy. After all, just one small boy couldn't change much on their very normal street, but this little boy was just so odd.

Strange things…VERY strange things always happened around him and it made the very normal life at Privet Drive not so normal anymore. It all started four years ago when three very strange people dropped off that one special little boy on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive. 'Course only one person saw those three people and Mrs. Figg was about to spread the news about that so even his arrival was something of a mystery.

There was a slam of a door and one strange little boy was thrown unceremoniously into the backyard of number 4, a very familiar sight sadly enough so the neighbors paid it no mind. Said little boy with unruly black hair and bright emerald eyes didn't mind so much either as it was much more exciting outside then in his cupboard. His name was Harry James Potter and there was not anyone quite as very odd as he.

You see, Harry didn't see the world as you or I would, no he saw the world in its entire splendor, nothing was hidden from his very open eyes. Harry saw things most people didn't want to see, or couldn't, it was all the same to him. Harry didn't know yet that how he saw the world, in its true form, was not what everyone saw when they looked upon it. But he would discover that very soon, for now he was very interested in a very odd bunny and what it was doing running around his back yard repeating 'I'm late! I'm late!'

"Hello," Harry said as the bunny with the funny clothes sped past him searching for something again. The bunny stopped for just a moment, blinked up at him, and replied, "Oh, Hello" before resuming his chant of 'I'm LATE!' Harry giggled wondering what this funny little bunny was late for and if he could help, "What are you looking for Mr. Bunny maybe I can help?" The bunny turned its attention back to him again and started to hop up and down excitedly in front of him.

"Oh, I'm not sure if you can but I'm looking for my door did you see it? I very late you see and I mustn't be late or the Queen will have my head!" "Well that's not very nice, but I know what you mean if my Aunt saw me talking to you she'd have my head too!" Harry nodded solemnly before starting out to search for the funny rabbit's door.

"I'm Harry by the way Mr. Bunny." The funnily dressed rabbit wasn't paying him much mind as he was much too busy to staring at his pocket watch and muttering 'I'm late' to pay him much attention. Finally Harry sighed, he couldn't find the door and with each passing minute the rabbit was just getting more agitated. "Here give me your watch for a second", the bunny nervously did so looking at the child with a critical eye.

Harry for his part just shrugged, clicked the turner of the watch and set it back an hour, "There now you're not late you'll be early!" The rabbit looked at him incredulously for a second before he pulled out a SECOND watch to see… that the times matched! He blinked and then relaxed, "You know I can't find your door Mr. Bunny, I'm sorry, how 'bout I open you a new one?" "You can do that!"

Harry nodded took the watch in his hand pressed it against the air, turned it to the side and pulled. Then there, right where he had held up the watch was a round black hole in seemingly thin air suspended by nothing and the funny rabbit looked mystified for a minute before he turned to the boy. The question was in his eyes, sadly Harry answered the wrong one, "oh, I couldn't do that before I needed something of your reality to open it, sorry!"

The boy looked sheepish; like he'd been caught doing something naughty he had no way of knowing that what he had just done should have been impossible. The rabbit knew this, so when he looked at the boy with a question in his eyes it was 'how as that possible?' not the 'how come you didn't do that earlier?' like Harry had thought. "Here's your watch back Mr. Bunny." "No you keep it, so you can open the door if you wanna visit." "Oh, okay!"

The rabbit turned to jump into the hole in the air but he paused just before he leaped, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know Alice would you?" The bunny asked the confused kid, he ran his little fingers through his hair, "No, I don't know an Alice. Why? Should I?" The rabbit just shook his head and jumped through the door, it sealed behind him leaving the five year old sitting alone on the grass.

Harry had always seen the world, all of it, and he saw the Doors, the things he called pocket realities that popped up from time to time. These little holes in the air were always fascinating as the weirdest little things kept coming out of the doors at the oddest of times, the bunny wasn't the first thing that had popped up to do funny things. Harry watched the pocket realities all the time, no one else really noticed them though and it was almost like they couldn't see them at all! ('Cause they couldn't but the five year old didn't know that!)

His Aunt didn't like him much, no one in his 'family' did but Harry wasn't sure why. Every day his Aunt threw him out while she went with Cousin to Play Dates and Uncle went to work. He had to stay out here, be quiet and not do anything 'unnatural' whatever that meant. Harry decided he might as well talk to his favorite flower while he was out, she wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before that.

She was a big pretty white daisy, and she was very quiet so he had to strain to hear her but it was worth it 'cause she taught him a lot of things. Like how the world moved, why the sun burned, what was under the earth and how water was made, she was a very fascinating flower. It had taken him a while to learn how to talk to flowers; a lot harder then it was to learn to talk to bugs, but Harry thought it was worth it.

The flowers taught him patience; since it took a very long time to say anything in the plant language he had to know how to sit very still for long stretches of time. Bugs had been easier as they talked very fast and it went more naturally with his very curious nature. They asked questions fast, the answered fast, they flew fast or crawled fast, bugs were just fast little things as they had to be to get anywhere being so small.

The only exception of course where slow bugs, like snails or slugs because then they talked almost as slow as flowers. The trees were slow too, but that was to be expected as they were so tall and had to talk down to him every time (literally). Birds were fun to talk and play with 'cause they did everything in song it was very interesting. Cats, now they were a fascinating sort; they talked in riddles or rhyme most of the time. Also you had to respond in kind so Harry had gotten very good at deep thinking at an early age, most would if a cat ever gave you a riddle at two years old.

Dogs were loud, sometimes brash and mostly mean from the impression Big Aunt's dogs gave, Ripper wasn't nice to talk to at all! Though that one stray that had wondered into the backyard a few months ago was very nice, he was patient and sweet, a very grandfatherly dog. It was too bad he had died when the dog catchers came for him, he had been so gentle when he was with Harry.

Everything had a voice, and Harry loved learning how to talk to them when they used it. Animals were by far the easiest, at least the ones he'd meet so far had been. He was never lonely 'cause there was always something to talk to whether it was the spiders in his Cupboard or the mice in the pantry. Harry wasn't treated well by his relatives, they hated him, but he didn't need them when he had the world to look after.

The flowers always needed attention, they were very fragile, the bugs needed directions, the birds needed new songs to sing and the cats loved his little riddles. Harry was not unhappy with his life, not unhappy but not happy either. He avoided being sad, crying made his relatives very angry with him, and he avoided being angry 'cause then the world trembled. (Well not the world but the house did, though to a child a house is the world.)

Mostly he settled on being curious, curious about the how's, the why's, the what's, curious about the who's and the where, Harry was just plain curious. He liked to explore his small little world in number 4, and every day he found something new there, another ant friend, another flower. However, there was one thing he was very curious about, very curious indeed, he often wondered what would happen if he went through one of the doors. Pocket Realities were very fickle, they were there just not seen or felt and only ones who can do both can move into them.

Harry was curious about the other worlds floating around him every day, but something always held him back, a cautiousness, or a stillness he wasn't sure what. He wanted to go through the door, to see this world and the next and the next and the next to have adventures beyond his little world on boring Privet Drive. He never went through the Doors, but he wanted to, he really really wanted to….

-x-

The first time Harry realized he wasn't normal, he felt so lonely he could have cried, would have, if his relatives hadn't beaten that out of him a long time ago. At six years old Harry didn't know his place in the world, couldn't accept that only he could see the wonders that the world held and feel that pull of power within him. He couldn't be the only one! He couldn't accept that he was really different from everyone else.

It was one thing to be told constantly that he was a freak…another to believe it. No one saw as he did, no one could see the world as he did and he felt for the first time in his life well and truly **alone**. In his grief Harry decided if he was to be the only one who could see the world then he was the only one that mattered (the only human that mattered that is). He still found friends with his bugs, with his cupboard spiders, with his flowers, with the trees and with the animals he just couldn't accept a human into his world.

Because it was his world now, his own, no one else existed in the small world he created around him not even his abusive relatives mattered. No one really existed for Harry anymore, only his odd little friends who knew the world as he did, as a place so full of possibilities there was no end to it. So Harry nurtured the thing he felt inside of him, the thing that made him a freak, he made it grow like his plants and heed to his will.

Mostly he grew his flowers special; sometimes he used it to heal himself after a beating or to make water appear in a cup when he was thirsty. He was never alone, but he was forever lonely. With nothing to do but spend time on his own every day Harry was growing up very strange indeed, talking to things only he could see, listening to things only he could hear and finding his place in his own little world.

For a year Harry did nothing but teach himself how to control the power within him, how to make it work with him and how it reacted to the Doors to the other worlds. It was a very tiring process, but at times when Harry could make a new flower grow or shrink his clothes to fit, it was well worth it. So Harry carried on as he always had, never really acknowledging the people around himself and enduring the occasional beating.

He accepted that he was a freak, accepted he would never be loved, acknowledged that he would never be accepted by anyone and accepted that he would probably live his life out alone. It didn't make it any easier, but it made living bearable, still he never lost his curiosity for life. He was still curious about everything and made it his life's goal to know as much as he could about whatever he wanted to learn.

It was made easier by the fact that Aunt had to teach him how to read for recipes, and learning to write from there wasn't that hard on his own. So whenever Cousin threw away 'worthless' books he'd fish 'em out of the bin and make use of them whether as reading material or just paper. Still he wondered if the way he lived was okay, he was a freak that he knew but he never saw anyone be treated as he was so it made him wonder.

-x-

Harry tilted his head slightly to the left; the strange bear mimicked his movements except he was also suckling on his paw that was coated entirely with honey. The little bear's tiny red shirt was sticky with it as it dribbled down his arm and made a mess all along his front. "So have _you_ seen Christopher Robin?" "No I don't know a Christopher Robin…I know a Mary Robin her nest is in the park though not the Backyard…"

He bear laughed good-naturedly, "No Christopher Robin is a Boy, my Boy, have you seen him? We miss him in the hundred acre wood." "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't seen him, what gave you the idea he was here though?" "Oh this, he left me a note see?" the bear pulled out a honey coated note and Harry blinked wondering how he could even read it. "Well, let me see it and I can try to help." The bear, Pooh (strange name for a bear but Harry had come across stranger things) and tried to figure out the note with no success.

"I'm sorry Pooh I can't read it either…how 'bout I open you a Door so you can ask that Owl guy?" Pooh nodded his head vigorously and smiled handing Harry his empty honey pot. "Here you can have this to remember me by," said Pooh as he put the pot into Harry's lap who in return just smiled. He was used to his odd visitors, but sometimes they surprised him like Pooh…and Mr. Bunny.

Mr. Bunny had given him his first gift, the pocket watch, which he had kept hidden in the oversized pocket of his jeans at all times. A pot wouldn't be so hard to slip by, as Harry very much-doubted his 'family' would want a used honey pot but he appreciated the gesture. Using the map as a guide he opened the door for pooh and just sighed as another brief friend slipped through his fingers again.

Harry knew he should be used to it by now, no one stayed not for him, his relatives hated him, his parents died, his brief friends were eager to return to their own worlds and he was alone with his thoughts again. Harry watched the world go by him all the time and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here, what was his purpose? Very deep thoughts for an seven year old child but Harry had never been normal…forever would he be odd even in his intellect.

The world was acting strange today, Harry decided, Doors were popping up everywhere and it was getting harder for him to ignore them. The strange little things that manage to slip through the doors into his reality were always so lost, and then he would have to open another door for them to go home. It was getting very frustrating, and then he heard screeching from his Aunt and bellowing from his Uncle. He knew his day was not going to go well after that, no he might have even said it was fast on the way to going horribly wrong.

He made it inside fast enough, but not fast enough for his Uncle…it would never be enough for him, Harry knew that much at least. Harry never paid attention to what they were saying; he didn't need to, as it wouldn't change what was going to happen and his body tensed waiting for the blow. It never came….

There were very few times in any reality when Time literally stood still for anyone, usually it stood still for a great profound love or a heartbreak. Today Time stood still for a little boy named Harry Potter, and he knew that well enough Time was standing still for him when he opened his eyes. He looked at his Uncle, looked at the frozen world he'd found himself in and paused in wonder of it.

The clock had stopped, birds were frozen in flight, his Uncle stood frozen in a kick and his Aunt stood there like a statue frying pan in hand. He grimaced and then he noticed the Door that opened up right beside him, waiting it seemed for him to step on through. Harry hesitated, and then determination set his small features, he strove toward it, chin held high. This was the Day Time stood still just for one odd little boy with a lightening bolt scar.

-xNeverlandx-

When he opened his eyes again Harry wasn't entirely sure where exactly he was and it made him smile. He was happy to be somewhere where no one could possibly know him. Wherever he was it was the forest around him was dense and teeming with life. Closing his eyes Harry listened to the trees, who with every sway of their branches called out a welcome to him. 'Welcome to Never-Neverland' he stood there for a good hour listening to them call out their welcome because it took an hour to say.

Laughing he called to a bird he saw flying overhead, twittering the bird came to him and happily sung a song to explain Never-Neverland to him. Harry very much liked the sound of the place, and he happily thanked the bird by teaching him a new song as a reward. After the bird flew off Harry decided he would head out to try and find this Peter Pan boy.

It didn't take him long to find him, not with the plants and animals all so willing to help him along the way. The first time little Harry Potter saw Peter Pan he couldn't help but wonder how he got himself up in the air. It was the first time he had ever seen a boy fly before, it made him curious, so he called out, "Hello".

Peter who was in the middle of chasing a certain mischievous shadow paused when he saw the small boy calling out to him. His shadow stopped beside him in curiosity. "Why hello there," Peter said flying down with a huge smile on his face, "are you a new lost boy?" "Lost boy?" Harry said bemused. The title seemed to fit him well, Lost Boy, he laughed saying, "I suppose I am!" Peter started to do flips in the air, crowing, and laughing as he did. "Thank goodness, since the other Lost Boys left with Wendy I've been so bored!"

Suddenly he whistled, loudly, and about three seconds later a little ball of light started to dance around him. When the light dimmed enough Harry saw that the 'light' was a small woman that had wings fluttering on her back. Harry smiled at them, the fluttering little woman was pretty and she seemed friendly enough. "Tink this is our new Lost Boy!" Peter said gesturing to Harry.

Tink flew circles around him excitedly, chattering so fast Harry could hardly understand a word of what she was saying. Peter didn't seem to have any trouble though because he nodded his head along in agreement. "Yes, quite right," he mumbled, before he flew over to Harry picking him up as he did so. "What's quite right?" Harry asked in curiosity. "OH, if you're our new lost boy you most definitely need new clothes," Peter said as he flew with Harry. "Is that so?" Harry mused while looking down at his oversized tattered clothing. It would be a very new experience having new clothes.

"This is pixie hallow, the fairies here will fix you up right as rain in a moment or two," Peter said while dropping him off by an ancient looking tree before he took a seat among the branches. Before Harry could really get a word in he was swarmed by all sorts of fairies and had to resist the urge to laugh with all the little hands prodding at him. He was curious about the golden dust they left behind and about the bell like language they all spoke at once. Peter was laughing as he rolled along the air long since having fallen off his perch in his amusement.

There was a great _riiipppp _and suddenly Harry blushed red crossing his legs while giving a nervous laugh. "Umm," he said smiling anxiously while trying to cover himself, "is this supposed to be an improvement?" Peter just kept on laughing while the pixies fluttered around him. Before Harry could really process what happed he found himself in some form fitting pants that looked like wound ivy but were very comfortable. On his feet were some incredibly soft shoes that felt like a second skin; he loved them. Harry noticed that the fairies didn't seem inclined to give him a shirt so he figured he could do without it. Peter barely had a shirt anyway it looked more like a sash tied across his chest than anything.

Still he was comfortable and this was the first time Harry had ever had clothes that were made just for him. Harry noticed that they had put his pocket watch around his neck like a necklace and shrunken on the chain was pooh's honey pot attached on the chain like a charm. Smiling at Peter flying circles around his head Harry hesitantly asked, "Could you teach me to do that?" Peter paused in the air and made a big deal about thinking his question over. There was a lot of "hmming" and "Humming" and a small "let's see". Then finally he jumped at him energetically and yelled, "of course!" "Really?" Harry asked smiling. "What are friends for?" Peter said winking.

Harry was stunned stiff for a moment, he never had a human friend before and it took him a little off guard about how easily he managed to get one as soon as he had left the Dursleys. Harry decided right then that no matter what he would never go back to living with them because he was better off on his own. "Helllooo, lost boy? You in there?" Peter said curious about his silence. "Oh yes, forgive me, now how do you go about this flying thing?" "Well it quite simple really all it takes is: faith, trust, a little pixie dust and some happy thoughts!" "Huh?" "Don't worry you will understand in a moment." Peter said grinning mischievously.

He grabbed Tinkerbell before she could protest and waved her heavily over Harry's head. Gold dust floated down off her and coated his entire body making him sneeze as if went up his nose. Peter laughed and flew around him, "Now think of your happiest memory, only happy thoughts can make you fly!" Harry closed his eye real tight and thought furiously on the feel of his new clothes, the peace of the trees and the relief of finally escaping the Dursleys. "See," Peter said, and Harry opened his eyes to find himself floating right beside Peter.

Time in Never Neverland is not something easily grasped, because just like the world itself time followed it's own set of rules. Neverland does strange things to your memory, everything that once ruled your life, parents, society, common sense, everything grew fuzzy and distant the longer you stayed there. The time Harry spent there would have been equivalent to enjoying your childhood seven times over. Neverland did wonders for a boy so neglected and isolated. It made his memories of the abuse he withstood at his relatives' home a long forgotten memory, it let him be childish, be wild, and it gave him the freedom to accept himself.

Harry knew he was different, he understood that, but now he knew that even though no one may ever understand him fully that did not mean he couldn't have friends. Peter was his friend, the plants, animals, insects, fairies, mermaids, and Indians of Neverland were his friends. Peter taught him how to fly, how to fight and most importantly he taught him how to be a child. Peter also fostered a deep craving for adventures within Harry. Adventures that were dangerous, that were challenging and it was not so surprising when one day Harry decided it was time to head on to the next place.

Peter told him that he would miss him along with the other friends he had made in Neverland. Tink fluttered around Harry's neck for a moment before flying back to Peter resting on his shoulder a happy smile on her face. Harry looked down to his pocket watch/necklace and noticed the new charm on the chain, a small thimble clasped firmly next to a small honey pot. He took it to mean that she expected him to come back someday, so Harry smiled and nodded in return. "Thanks Tink," he side before using the pocket watch to open a door.

-xWonderlandx-

" 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the momeraths outgrabe.

Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

Harry followed the sound of someone excitedly reciting a lovely poem, and came across a very curious tea party. A Man with a very dashing hat was reciting the poem to a rather twitchy looking hare and a mouse was sleeping slumped over the side of a teapot between them. "Hello," Harry said as the all turned to look at him and the mouse startled awake for a moment. The mouse suddenly began to recite his or her own poem.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat,

how I wonder what you're at,

up above the world you fly,

like a tea tray dish in the sky."

"So what do you call this place?" Harry asked pleasantly as he joined them at their tea table. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm called the Mad Hatter, this dear fellow is the March Hare, and this is the dormouse. You my dear lad are in wonderland!" Hatter said before tipping his hat ever so slightly. "Wonderland?" Harry said, "Well, I can tell I'm gonna like this place already. I'm Harry the Lost Boy."

"Oh dear, have you found yourself yet then? Or are you still lost?" The Mad Hatter said conversationally. "I'm not quite sure yet, I think I left a bit of me behind somewhere but I don't remember where." Harry said. "That pocket watch is broken," The March Hare said suddenly, "but no worry, I'll fix it for you!" He grabbed it from around Harry's neck before he could protest and began fiddling with it. The Mad Hatter got upset; "You're not doing it right!" Together they teamed up breaking it apart, stuffing various things inside of it, pouring tea inside of it, and generally looking like they were trying their best to destroy it.

Harry was so stunned that he didn't even have a chance to get upset before it was place back in his hands, it was slightly sticky but that went away soon. He opened the watch, a little warily, to find that the watch wasn't destroyed and it was quite the opposite. There was a few new dials, new numbers, a couple new gears he could see and it almost didn't resemble a watch at all. "There, this one will tell you how many years have passed in the world of your origin, this one tells you your age, this thing here shows our madness level…" The March Hare began.

"Wait madness?" Harry asked, "I don't think I'm mad." Hatter made a tisking sound, "My dear fellow, we are all Mad here, to get to Wonderland you have to be a little mad." "Oh, well in that case please continue." Harry said. "Oh this thing here, that shows how many years you have spent in the various worlds you are sure to visit, this one you can key to things you want to keep track of and I'll leave you to discover what the rest do. Though I will say that you should not mess with this dial unless you want to meddle with time a bit. An admirable pass time I might add, though time is a fickle thing." The March Hare said.

Wonderland was a very confusing, fun, scary, and adventurous place. Harry found himself changing a lot, some food made you smaller, some made you taller, some fruit made you invisible, the flowers had faces, the blue caterpillar was mysterious and the Cheshire cat was a great friend. The Cheshire cat was an interesting fellow, he could move from place to place, so slowly he disappeared and Harry had a fun time convincing Cheshire to teach him how to do that.

Harry tended to avoid the Queen of Hearts, she was hot tempered and ruled by a violent passion about things…very fickle like a great many hearts. The White Queen was very nice though, teaching him how to brew some very interesting potions and concoctions. Wonderland was an interesting place to explore, some places you had to run very fast to stay in one place, others you had to stay very still to get anywhere at all, and some place moved to different spots every day. The paths were winding, and very moody sometimes changing direction every few moments.

Poetry was something that could be found everywhere; everyone and everything had a poem ready to recite at a moment's notice. Harry found it a very fun place to be since nothing was ever quite the same again, so there was always something new to experience. The Bandersnatch was huge cat like dog thing that had very poisonous claws and was fond of the mushroom sides that made you larger. He even ran into the Jabberwocky once, it looked a bit like Harry had imagined a dragon might but it spit lightening not fire. It was not an experience Harry was keen to repeat any time soon, even if the Jabberwocky sounded like a poet with its flowery words of valor and honor.

Wonderland was a place were you lost the belief that anything could be impossible, because too many impossible things happen all the time. He had even ran into a pretty blonde girl named Alice once, she looked a little younger than him and had a similar accent. She told him something that Harry had took to heart, "You've gone mad, completely bonkers, but I'll tell you a secret…all the best people are." Alice was in the practice of believing six impossible things before breakfast and Harry thought he should take up the practice. There were many things to do in Wonderland, a whole slew of things to learn, but as the years past Harry came to realize that no one could learn all the things that Wonderland could teach.

So eventually, Harry decided it was time he moved on to see what awaited him next because there were still so much he could learn out there. Still so much to do, and though the many dwellers of Wonderland were sad to see him go they also knew that nothing ever really left Wonderland. Harry had taken in a piece of this place, leaving a piece of himself behind, and the Mad Hatter was very excited to gift him with his very own hat. It wasn't as tall as the Hatter's own grand top hat but it was wonderful all the same. It was something called a fedora, his hair still stuck out wildly from beneath it because it had grown some over the years now reaching just to his shoulders.

The fedora was a deep green, so dark that one could almost mistake it for black and it fit perfectly on Harry's head. "Now mind you don't lose that hat, it's a bit temperamental that one and it might take offense if you did." Hatter said as he patted his shoulder. Harry made sure his pocket watch was secure around his neck before looking around for a nice new door. He wanted to go somewhere new, somewhere that he had no idea what to expect and knew it would be a grand adventure. The Cheshire cat gave him a wide fanged smile before pointing out one, "Perhaps I shall visit you sometime." "I'd like that," Harry said as he jumped through the small portal.

-xFinalFantasyx-

The Jenova Project was in its infancy; they had just discovered the remains of a Cetra in the North Crater and were just beginning in their projects. The Shira Electric Power Company was powerful, and it had the resources to fund a whole new world of research. It came as a surprise that one day a boy suddenly appeared seemingly out of thin air, but Professor Hojo had been very quick to act on the given opportunity. He had managed to knock the boy unconscious and had since kept him sedated so that he had the opportunity to run some test on him.

The results were amazing, whatever this boy was it was something they had never seen in the Overworld, Underworld or any of the known places. The boy's cells were extremely adaptable, like a still developing fetus his cells mutated easily and with little strain. Unfortunately, he had been unable to remove the boy's belongings from him as they were tied to him quite firmly by something but luckily he had a whole torso of skin to work with.

Hojo was sure, he had run enough tests, and his preliminary results were very promising so he felt justified in introducing Jenova's cells into the boy's body. If anything it would give them a chance to study possible side effects before he introduced them into Lucrecia's body and the fetus within her. After he introduced Jenova's cells into the black hair boy he noticed an immediate side effect, his pitch-black hair became soft white. The cells merged nicely over the following days, slowly changing the boy's molecular structures and mutating his body.

Hojo was careful to document all the changes he saw occurring, though he regretted not being able to keep the boy conscious for fear he would escape. He noted the boy's eyes stayed a startling green color though the pupil elongated into a slit similar to a feline's, and wondered if it would affect the boy's vision in any way. What Hojo hadn't taken into account was that he had neglected to up the dosage of the boy's sedatives after the introduction of the Jenova cells.

Slowly, Harry began to wake, his body felt heavy and poorly used. It ached badly, the world felt fuzzy, it pressed down on him like a heavy lead blanket. Harry kept his eyes closed; his body still, and he listened to a man talking about a project called Jenova with another man. They were talking about a boy, someone they had experimented on, someone who had appeared out of nowhere and who had good results. With a sinking feeling, Harry realized that the boy they were talking about was him and they had done something to him. His body felt like a foreign thing, it was different, it felt different, it moved different, and with dawning horror Harry wondered what they had done.

Harry was patient, he heard the shuffling of papers, and the voices grew distant as they moved further away. Harry waited until he couldn't hear them anymore before he opened his eyes to the new world around him. His head spun, he felt dizzy and he desperately wanted some water. His throat felt like he had swallowed ash, his tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth. He didn't know how long they had kept him in this place, panicked he had grasped at the pocket watch around his neck relieved to find it there.

He pulled the various tubes, wires, and other things from his body as quickly as he could as he looked around. A folder labeled, Project S was on the table not far from him and Harry grabbed it. It had a lot of things he didn't understand written inside of it but Harry grasped enough to know it said things about him so he took it. Harry dropped into the nearest pocket portal he could find, knowing he would never be as foolish as to not be cautious of a new world again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: J.K. owns everything, lol, so here is the next installment. I'm kind of excited about this, its fun imagining Harry getting to know all these great characters. If you guys have any worlds you would like to see Harry enter next drop it in a review and I'll see about getting it in here! So excited! Lol Haven't decided on the pairing yet, I was thinking I'll put a poll up sometime and have you guys duke it out. **

**Chapter 2: Forging the Way. **

-**xSoulEaterX**-

This world was a curious place, it wasn't quite like Wonderland or Neverland, and it was thankfully nothing like the place that had kept him as an experiment. The people here where odd, not quite as odd as the residents of Wonderland but still they had their own brand of oddness. The first time he had seen a person change into a weapon Harry hadn't been sure what to think but he had seen stranger things…himself being one. Harry was trying to get a good grip on what this world was about and it was slow going to say the least.

There were three types of people (living that is) as far as he could tell, there were Meisters, there were demon Weapons, and then there were witches. Meisters wielded the weapons, using them to defeat evil souls with the ultimate goal of someday bagging a witch soul to turn their weapon into a Death Scythe. Demon Weapons were people with a 'weapon gene' that could change into a weapon at will and usually couldn't fight without someone to wield them.

Witches were 'evil' they cast magic, were the ones to originally create the weapon gene and were generally up to no good. It was an interesting world but Harry wasn't sure he would be there very long all things considered. He didn't think he could learn much from them, since he was hesitant to approach the witches and Meisters tended to stick together at the Death Weapon Meister Academy. That all changed when he met Clara Blue, she was a girl about seven in appearance that had dirty blonde hair and pale purple eyes.

Clara was an orphaned weapon who didn't know to take care of herself, too young for the academy and too scared to ask for help. Clara found him while he was wondering, and took to following him around asking about his soul. Apparently his soul was unique, not quite a witch soul, not a human soul, with elements of a kishin egg that skimmed along its surface. It was a very powerful soul, "You stand out like a bonfire in the night," Clara said staring up at him.

"We have a soul resonance, you know?" Clara said as she tugged at his hand. "What's a soul resonance?" Harry asked allowing her to hold his hand. "It means we are com-pat-ible," Clara struggled with the word, "it means if you wanted we could be partners." "What's that mean?" Harry asked curiously crouching to look Clara in the eye. "Means, that I could be your weapon, we could fight together." Clara said with an unabashed hope in her eyes.

She was a small girl, fragile looking, with too big eyes and an underfed look. A lot of weapons dreamed of finding a partner they could resonate with to fight together. Clara also knew that it was rare, especially for someone like her to be chosen as a partner. This strange boy, Harry, with his soft white hair, striking emerald cat eyes and huge soul would be a powerful partner. A partner some weapons would fight to the death to obtain. "What sort of weapon are you?" Harry asked curious enough to entertain the idea of having a partner…someone who he could have all sorts of adventures with.

Clara smiled at him and glowed a bit before her body changed into her weapon form. She was a beautiful broadsword, the grip fit into his hand like she was made for him, a jewel that matched the purple of her eyes winked at him from her pommel. When Clara turned back Harry was surprised to note that he missed the feel of holding her in his hand. "So what do you say? Take me with you and I'll be your weapon forever! I'll stay by you, fight with you, and I'll forget this whole death scythe business." Clara asked him hopefully.

Harry checked his pocket watch, noticed that in his world only a few months had passed even though it had been years and years for him. He checked the other dial, curious on how long it had been, and found that he had experienced 450 years already. Idly, Harry thought that a majority of that had been spent in Neverland and Wonderland. So even though he still looked as young as he had when he had jumped into his first pocket portal he felt much older.

Clara needed a partner, someone to take care of her, and he was lonely going about this on his own. "You know I have Magic right? That if we resonate enough your soul might just change too? Might become just a bit magical also? That doesn't bother you?" Harry asked. "Not really, I'd rather live with you then here anyways. You seem…interesting." Clara said. Harry nodded and smiled at her taking her hand firmly in his, "I'm about to show you a whole new world of possibilities." "Bring it on!" Clara said pumping her fist in challenge.

-**xRobinHoodx**-

Clara wiggled on his back, she was looking much better than she had when they first had gotten together…of course that was a few worlds and many years ago. She was wearing a pair of formfitting shorts, a loose white shirt and his old moccasins he had given her, the ones he had gotten from Neverland. He had managed to shrink them to fit her and they served her well, though he had gone bare foot for a while. Robin had given him a new pair of leather boots that matched the sheath strung across his bare chest that sometimes held Clara.

Robin had been teaching him how to shoot a bow, to Clara's never ending frustration, and he was getting very good at it. It was very fun, stealing, even if they gave out the stolen treasures as freely as they took them. Robin was a good man, his nickname Robin Hood, suited him like Harry LostBoy suited him. At first Clara had a hard time getting all the way through the portals, until she learned that trick to stay in her weapon state.

Just recently Clara had begun to notice that not only could she change into her sword form but she had also had somehow acquired the ability to turn into a bow also. Harry had jokingly said that her jealousy over him using another weapon had made her soul use the build up of magic in her soul to add the new form to her weapon repertoire. They had been keeping track of the effect of the soul resonance between their souls onto Clara's soul considering his was naturally magical. Clara's soul wasn't absorbing the magic, just storing it, and besides the added form it hadn't changed her much.

Clara had taught him how to see souls, after discovering that he didn't do so naturally like the Meisters in her home world. This world was very similar to Harry's home world, though it was more similar to his world's past then its present. Robin Hood was a very charismatic man, an educated son of a lord and he was eager to teach them things. He lead a class every so often filled with people who wanted to learn the various things he was willing to teach. He had even begun teaching Harry and Clara Latin and French.

The most important lesson was something Harry had taken from one of the discussions he had with Robin around the campfire. "If there is anything I have learned from taking up this cause it is this, when a system of authority is abusing its power to the detriment of the people it rules over, **you** must rise up against such authority. It must be you, because if you don't take responsibility for changing something unjust then who will? Every cause needs a leader, because there has to be that first person to stand up against the odds for any cause to start." Robin Hood said.

"That's not just for overthrowing an unjust King or ruling body, that is something you can live your life by. If you see injustice, if you see someone using their powers against the weaker to harm them, then, if it is your power to do something about it…it is your duty to do so. Chivalry isn't just something knights live by, it something all people can live by." Robin said solemnly. Harry found that with every world he visited there was always something of value to take away from it. Whether it was something physical, like learning swordplay or simply a belief worth living your life by.

"It is never a good idea to rule through fear, Harry, fear can control a people only for so long. Fear can be conquered, fear can cause people to lash out…fear is only useful for a short time before it comes back around to defeat you. Respect and honor, if you rule a people with those…then you will remain in power for much longer. Respect lasts longer, if they respect you then they are less inclined to rise up against you." Robin Hood said. Harry learned a lot from Robin, he was a great leader and a good man.

Though, some things were hard lessons to learn like being captured and held against his will for an undetermined amount of time. He still had trouble with the changes to his body, he was stronger, faster, had better senses and quicker reflexes. However, not all the changes were good, he got headaches and often had to ignore a persistent presence in his mind trying to corrupt his way of thinking. That was getting weaker with every jump but it was still annoying. Harry had kept the folder of the Jenova Project in what Cheshire called the Neither space, as in it was Neither Here nor There.

It had taken Harry a long time to figure out how to access and use the Neither space but it was well worth it as it allowed him to keep souvenirs as well as supplies in it. It was not as hard to access Neither space as it was to learn how to evaporate like Cheshire could but both were very valuable skills. Unfortunately, Clara was not magical, even with continued exposure to his magical soul and even with the build up of magic around her own she could not learn any magic. Not for the lack of trying on either of their parts but it was something they both had come to accept.

Clara was mostly excited about the prospect of gaining more forms for her weapon transformation because in her home world such things were incredibly rare. It had taken her some time to learn to change into a bow; longer still on how to switch between forms but Clara was a dedicated worker. Eventually she managed to master it and Harry began to practice archery with her when no one was around. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that Clara had an infinite number of arrows connected to her form it seemed and all he had to do was draw the bow back to summon one.

Harry wasn't sure if the arrows came from the magic that was being built back up on Clara's soul or if it came from Clara's own soul power of weapon transformation. Not that it really matter either way. Clara was turning out to be a valuable partner, in not just battle, but in life as well. They had become very good friends and Harry found that it was nice having someone he could depend on other then himself.

-**xNightmareBeforeChristmasx**-

The forest they had landed in was very still and quiet, as if there was nothing living for miles around…not even the smallest of bugs. Harry glanced around the little clearing, circling them where trees each with a door of some festive type facing them. Clara had moved away from him to stand before a door that was shaped like a Jack-o-lantern. "This one feels like my home world somehow, its has a similar…soul…if world's can have a soul." Clara said absentmindedly reaching up to the knob that was the Jack-o-lantern's nose.

Harry heard a faint sound of music begin playing from within the darkness the door had exposed when Clara opened it. "This is odd, I've never been to a world that had a bunch of portals to other worlds connected physically to it. That anyone can touch." Harry said as he approached the opened door to stand beside Clara. Suddenly the door snapped shut behind them pushing them into the portal and very faintly Harry heard a voice.

**You've probably wondered where holidays come from,**

**If not, perhaps it is time you've begun!**

They were falling slowly; Harry grabbed Clara and began to fly a bit to slow them down so they could have a soft landing. Harry had decided it was probably best if he didn't resist the flow of this world too much to fly completely since the fall itself seemed important somehow. Then faintly they began to make out a cemetery, the sound of musical instruments became louder and voices began to sing. Harry and Clara had learned to just enjoy it when one world or another had its people randomly brake out in song. It was a surprisingly normal experience considering that in both their home worlds such things would have been considered ludicrous.

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?****  
**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween****  
**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night****  
**

Halloween turned out to be a very interesting town, full of countless monsters, vampires, werewolves, ghouls, ghosts, stitched together people, corpses, and other such terrifying creatures. Clara felt right at home and Harry was, shall we say, easily adaptable. The most interesting person, or creature, for Harry was the Pumpkin king, Jack Skelington.

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch**  
**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now**

Clara got an entirely new outfit from Sally, a stitched together woman that was stuffed full of leaves and somehow alive. Harry was surprised about how hospitable everyone was here in Halloween considering that this place was proud to be scary. Clara's new outfit suited her, and reminded him a bit of Jack's own outfit. It was a tailored tightly form fitted suit, the top was a white button up white shirt with a fitted black jacket over that had twin coat tails that trailed down to her ankles in the back. A pair of form fitted black shorts and black boots finished her outfit off.

Sally had even given him his own pair of form fitted green black pants that went with the boots he had gotten from Robin and the fedora from wonderland. Since Clara liked it in Halloween they decided to stay for a while and see what they could learn. This was where they got lessons on intimidation, how to frighten people by doing nothing more then standing menacingly before them. Harry found this to be surprisingly easy because his eyes were so inhuman looking and tended to frighten people anyways.

-**xSpiritedAwayx**-

The train they were on was interesting; the people on it (if you could call them that) were mere shadows that had no real distinguishable features. Clara had wanted to jump onto the next world since this one seemed almost as odd as Wonderland and she had trouble adjusting in those worlds. Harry wanted to wait a bit first because he sensed there was so much to learn here. All around the tracks outside the train seemed to be an endless ocean with little dots of land and so it was a surprise when a solid looking girl got on at one of their stops.

She had brown hair, brown eyes and a very ordinary looking outfit on that made her stick out like a neon sign. There was a fat mouse on her shoulder that had a tiny bird on its head that could almost be mistaken for a horse fly. A shadow like creature followed in after her that had no features but a blank looking Mask. When the girl spotted them, as the only corporal people not hard, she immediately sat down beside them.

"Hello, I'm Chihiro," she said in Japanese. Luckily Harry had already learned that language in a previous world and could respond. "I'm Harry and this is Clara," Harry smiled at her politely as he watched her avoid looking at his bare chest. "What brought you into the Spirit World?" Harry asked curious since Chihiro felt human, well mostly. She launched into a story about accidentally stumbling upon a gateway with her parents, and how they soon turned into pigs from eating the food. She told them about Haku saving her, about Yubaba, and her adventures in working for the bathhouse.

Eventually she told them about Zeniba and her hope that returning her magic seal would save Haku from certain death. All through her story Harry listened quietly and took everything in, "I know you haven't asked for my advice but I feel I should give it anyways, for I feel soon you will need to make a choice. I have traveled to many worlds, seen many things, and I must tell you that transversing worlds leaves its mark on a person." Harry began.

"You might not know it now, but soon you will begin to notice a change inside yourself. It will make you very different from the people you left behind in your home world. I feel soon you will be faced with a choice, going home with your parents or staying here in the Spirit World to live with Haku. I will give you this warning, should you return home you must do so knowing that you may never see anyone from here ever again. It is an extreme possibility that you might not ever get the chance to come here again. My advice is this, when it comes time to choose give it some real thought because your choice cannot be undone." Harry said solemnly.

Harry and Clara followed Chihiro to Zeniba's house because Harry hoped to learn some magic from the witch. Chihiro warned him against signing a contract or giving the witch their true names. Names had power over you, if someone took your name from you they owned you and that was not something easily undone. She gave her own situation as an example, saying that to everyone else here her name was Sen since Yubaba took everything else.

Zeniba seemed a bit reluctant to teach him anything, at least until Harry told her that if she did he would show her how to travel through worlds. It seemed like an even enough exchange of secrets. The spent a long time with Zeniba, since she had so much to teach and while they were in the Spirit world Clara gained another weapon form. She gained the ability to turn into a scythe, which she thought was a bit ironic. It wasn't until almost a month later they heard the news about Chihiro, it turns out that she chose to stay after all and it surprised a lot of people. Her and Haku began to visit them at Zeniba's.

It was interesting meeting Haku, and learning about how he changed forms from a human to a dragon. Convincing Haku to show Harry how to do that also took some doing because he was a bit upset on the part Harry had played keeping Chihiro in the Spirit world. In the end he did teach Harry how to transform, because even if he refused to admit it out loud Haku was happy Chihiro had stayed with him. One day Harry looked at his pocket watch, and noticed that he had turned nine somehow in his home world. He had spent a total of 700 years in various worlds and his madness level was only halfway from insanity. The various charms clinked together as he settled the watch back over his head, since he had so many now from all the worlds he had visited.

-**xBeautyandtheBeastx**-

The library in this castle was something of a wonder; it was one of the biggest collection of books Harry had ever seen. He had already lost Clara to Bell, they had wandered into the fantasy section a while back and he hadn't seen them since. The flowing white silk shirt slid against his skin making him rub the offending area. He was not used to wearing a shirt but there wasn't much more he could do about getting rid of it now.

The short-sleeved shirt with the v-collar was a gift from the king and Harry couldn't find a proper excuse to be rid of it. On the bright side it went with his pants and was loose enough not to be too much of a bother. Clara giggled at him occasionally saying he looked like a dashing prince from some romance novel with it on but he tried to tune her out. This world was a pleasant mix of ancient civilization and magic, it was peaceful.

It was one where everyone tended to burst into song at a moment's notice, so Harry had taken to being tutored in the piano while he was here. There were a few books on magic in the extensive library and the King had taken to teaching him some more combat moves on his free time. Bell was forcing him into dance lessons and Cogsworth forcibly taught him etiquette and manners. Harry couldn't help but wonder what Peter Pan would say seeing him now.

Clara was enjoying her time here; Bell had taken her under her wing and had begun to teach her how to sing among other things. Bell had even taken to teaching him to sing, and he was getting quite good at it. This world seemed to view orphans differently, like they were something great and the royalty was known for adopting. Some had begun to think that the King and Queen had adopted them since their apparent age was so young.

It was a bit odd, all things considered that people started calling him little prince and her little princess. There time here was well spent, Bell had given him a magic mirror that showed him anything her asked for and Harry was having fun recreating its enchantments. There was so much to read, to learn, and to experience here that they had decided to stay for a while longer. They stayed long enough that both Harry and Clara felt confident enough to join in the singing. Harry was more startled then Clara was to find that he very much enjoyed singing.

-**xHowlsMovingCastlex**-

The Wizard Howl was an interesting person, Harry wasn't sure how they had gotten into this staring contest but it had been going on for a good twenty minutes now. Clara and him had landed in their living room from their latest jump. It was lucky this world was so used to magical things that everyone here had barely batted an eyelash and had simply introduced himself or herself. As soon as Harry had heard that Howl was a wizard he had set out trying to convince him to teach him a bit of magic and that was harder then he had thought it would be. Clara had simply rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to Sophie who was making lunch.

"How about this, I'll teach you something and in exchange you teach me how to make my own magic house?" Harry tried negotiating. Howl smiled mischievously at Harry, "I have some doubt a boy like you could have much to teach yet." Harry smirked, "I'm older than I look." "Ah, perhaps you should tell me what you would be willing to teach me in trade?" Howl said with a childish air about him. "Depends, I'm not sure what you know already. Why don't you tell me some of the things you know how to do and I'll see if I have something new for you?" Harry said still smirking.

Sophie looked at Clara in exasperation, "Sorry about him," Sophie said. "Don't worry about it, Harry is always like this. You see what I have to deal with," Clara said with a long-suffering sigh. "So is Harry your brother or…." Sophie asked. "Oh, no, Harry's my partner but he isn't my brother. Like a brother more like but we are from different parents." Clara replied while helping her cut some bread for sandwiches.

Harry stared, Howl stared right back and suddenly Harry grinned devilishly, "How about this? You teach me how to build a house like this and I'll show you how to turn into a dragon." Howl scowled, "I don't want to know that, I wont be able to change back from a creature like that." Harry smiled widely, "Oh sure you will! I learned how from a river spirit and I have been able to change back easily every time!" "Show me!" Howl said excitedly leading him out to the small yard.

Harry took a deep breath, the sensation of changing was always a bit disconcerting but once it was over the form felt as natural as if he had been born a dragon. His dragon form was very similar to Haku's, however there were a few key differences. His form was pitch black were Haku was white and his mane was white were Haku's was green. In all Harry was happy his dragon form struck a very regal figure and in this form you couldn't tell his age. That was one thing that was becoming annoying, his physical body was only nine but he had experienced more than a few lifetimes already.

Every world with non-mad adults treated him like the child he appeared to be but his mind was older, sometimes far older than the adults surrounding him. He released his breath a flew up into the air reveling in the feeling of the power of his body as he twisted in the air before flying back to Howl's flying castle. He released his form as he landed; form falling away in a shower of inky black scales. Howl was suitably impressed and clapped happily from the lawn as Harry grinned taking a bow.

Clara rolled her eyes as she followed Sophie out holding a tray of drinks to go along with Sophie's tray of sandwiches. Howl was happy to negotiate terms of trade for their respective knowledge, and Harry was glad to have found such a strong sorcerer on this jump. Clara was listening avidly as Sophie told her story about being cursed by the witch of the waste and her adventures trying to get Howl's heart back for him. Harry was glad to have come to this world, it seemed wild with magic, no random singing yet but there was still time.

Harry popped open his pocket watch to look at it, the charms on the chain chimed pleasantly together as he moved it so he could study the dials. He was six months away from becoming ten in his world, he had experienced 894 years in the various worlds he had visited, his madness level was at sixty percent today and Clara was due to discover another weapon form any day now. Life was certainly going well, he was learning more and more every day.

His partnership with Clara was getting better every day, and they were becoming more in sync with less effort. It was times like this he thought back on his life with the Dursleys'; his memories of that place were foggy and faded. He remember the pain mostly, the hunger, the thirst, and the feeling of being unwanted. It was not pleasant but Harry was passed such things now. Harry knew that the things he had gone through there had been wrong and difficult; however he refused to dwell on such dark things. He had saved himself; he was making a life for himself all on his own and needed no one to hold his hand anymore. Harry didn't want nor need someone to look after him, he didn't want to be someone's child and have parents to look after him. He had long since grown past such childish dreams.

Now all he wanted was to see what the various worlds had to offer, to explore, discover new and wondrous places. Learn things no other being has had a chance to learn and maybe teach in turn them things they wouldn't know otherwise. It was an amazing feeling having so much freedom, and Harry wasn't sure he would ever give such a thing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Changing of the Tide **

**-x-WizardofOz-x-**

Clara gazed around in horror at the small looking people surrounding them, screaming that they were munchkins and about how they should celebrate now that the wicked witch was dead. Clara looked at Harry who just seemed to be watching her in amusement and forced him as far away from the munchkins as she was able. They started to shout about following a yellow brick road to get to the emerald city and Clara started to beg. "Get us the hell out of here!" Clara said as she shook him. Harry smirked, "I don't know I kind of want to see this emerald city." Clara looked horrified and promptly snatched a lollipop from one of the munchkins and thrust it at his chest, "Put that in Neither space and get us the hell out of here! You can come back on your own!" Clara demanded and Harry laughed as he slipped her into his sheath when she turned into a sword. He closed his eyes and dropped into a new portal.

**-x-FruitBasket-x- **

Harry stared at the strange assortment of people across from him while Clara grabbed his arm hiding a bit behind him in an effort to go unnoticed. A Rat and a Cat stared at them from the floor sitting on a pile of clothes. Harry sighed and tugged Clara forward forcing her head forward in a bow along with him. "Gomen," Harry started to say before a loud poof a smoke, revealing two very naked teenagers, interrupted him. Clara squealed and went red in the face quickly averting her eyes by burying her face in his shoulder.

A nice looking girl with brown hair and eyes smiled at them kneeling so they could look at each other in the eye. "I'm Honda Tohru, this is the Sohma family, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Haru, and Ayame." She introduced everyone really sweetly. "I'm LostBoy Harry, and this is Blue Clara," Harry said in return. Tohru smiled and clapped her hands, "Now why don't you tell us how you popped out of no where and we'll tell you why Clara turned these two into animals."

The Sohmas looked like they wanted to protest but were too curious to actually voice anything. "Well, that's easy, see I'm a traveler and this is my partner Clara! We travel through portals to different worlds, or dimensions, or some such thing. Don't worry about that whole transforming thing Clara must have just startled them and we aren't strangers to magic." Harry smirked tilting his fedora a bit back making his hair look even wilder than usual.

Clara smiled, "That's right! I can do it to see!" she promptly turned into a broadsword to be caught by Harry in a practiced move. The entire group seemed very disturbed by this development and collectively slumped down to all sit at once. This of course resulted in a tangled mass of limbs and the sound of transformations as the Sohmas turned into various animals. Harry managed to stop himself from laughing at them and settled for flying up into the air to sit like Peter Pan does to enjoy the view. Clara turned back into a girl making sure to hold onto his back to keep from falling and giggled quietly from above them.

Eventually everything calmed down enough so that Tohru could explain that the Sohmas were in fact cursed to assume the form of a zodiac animal when hugged by a member of the opposite sex. Harry was floating upside down looking at them curiously, "I don't see how that's a curse…seems more like you need to learn how to control your transformations to me." Kyo started to yell at him, and had to be restrained by Yuki so that he didn't beat up the nine-year-old looking wizard. "I mean I can transform into a dragon, but I suppose it would be different if you didn't have a choice." Harry said as he flew to look at Hatori getting uncomfortably close.

"The magic on you is too old, and to ingrained to break…even if I wanted to." Harry began, "But I think it wouldn't be too hard to…tweak it a bit. Curses are tricky, I'm not making any promises but I think I could give you a least some control over the transformations." The Sohmas were stunned speechless, surprisingly it was Ayame that finally came forward and said, "You could do that?" Harry blinked and then flew over to him circling him in the air for a bit, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to turn into a snake would you?" Ayame nodded smiling, "That's right! How did you know?" "Well, I can talk to a lot of things, plants, animals, all sorts of things, but snakes…snakes I can control as well as talk to it would be interesting to see if you could refuse me!" Harry laughed and flew over to Clara landing beside her.

"I'm gonna need you guys to gather all the Sohmas that are affected by this curse…this will be a one shot type of deal I think. It'll be too risky trying to mess with the magic on you guys more then once! So once you have everyone gathered come get me, and we'll see about tweaking your curse into a gift." Harry said. "How will we contact you?" Tohru said nervously. Harry reached into Neither Space and pulled out a small hand mirror giving it to Tohru. "I enchanted it myself, it'll show you anything you ask to see and when you're ready all you got to do is say my name. The magic in the mirror will alert me and we'll come." Harry said grabbing Clara as she transformed and sliding her into his sheath.

It took a couple weeks for the Sohmas to finally convince everyone to gather at Shigure's house, the most difficult was Akito but that was to be expected. Tohru was nervous, since she had the mirror she had to be there and Akito hated her. She called out, "Harry," while holding the mirror away from her face. Then, just as before the boy appeared with his companion Clara seemingly out of nowhere startling everyone. "Hey! So I guess this means you guys are ready!" Harry asked while flipping around to land on the ground.

"Alright, I'm gonna need someone to be the conduit for the change that I'm going to inflict on the curse. Any volunteers?" Harry asked. The whole group of them shifted nervously, but it was Hatori that came forward first. Harry flew up so that he could lay his hands on Hatori's shoulders and got a look at his savaged eye. Harry smiled and leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I'll see what I can do for your eye after." Hatori shifted anxiously as the wind seemed to pick up around them, Harry's white hair fluttered underneath his fedora and his flowing shirt whipped around his chest.

Hatori felt as if someone had reached into his chest had started to play with his heart making it miss beats and leaving him short of breath. He wasn't the only one Sohmas left and right were dropping to their knees from the pressure of it. Hatori wasn't sure what he had expected, flashing lights, magical words spoken in a mysterious languages, or maybe a feeling of relief. What they got was a god-awful feeling of pressure weighing down on them and the sensation of someone messing around with their insides.

Then just as suddenly as the sensation had come the feeling left, leaving them feeling weak and drained as if they had just run a thousand mile marathon. "Now about your eye Hatori," Harry began as he set the larger man down on the ground. Hatori wasn't even aware when they had begun to float. Harry reached into the air and plucked out a fruit of some sort, it looked like a plumb only it was striped purple and pink. "This is a fruit from Wonderland, it heals in an odd way…it only fixes what you see as broken." Harry said as he placed the fruit into his hands, "Meaning if you think your heart is broken, it'll fix that, or if you think you should be taller, shorter, have pink hair or some such thing. Well it'll do that too, so when you eat it make sure it knows to fix your eye…and I should probably warn you that it may change your personality for a bit depending on how strong willed you are." Harry said.

**-x-Megamind-x-**

Harry sat floating in the air while Clara talked with Megamind and tried to pretend he was interested in the blue guy's story. Megamind had blue skin and a rather large head on a thin body. Harry though he looked a bit funny but didn't comment on it at all. After you had been to a few worlds appearances started to matter less and less as time went on. There were just so many different types, he had seen so many strange vaguely human shaped beings that Harry felt he had a whole new definition on what was beautiful. Megamind was interesting though, he was a genius, and his view of the world was very unique…as someone raised to be bad to become a hero quite accidentally.

It just seemed to prove the vague theory Harry had begun to develop on good and evil. That there was no real good, no real evil, only power and how you used it. Power was something that was hard to define, a seemingly weak person like Megamind could be powerful when he used his extensive intelligence. A powerful man like Metro Man could be weak willed, and a bit slow…making him weaker then he would be otherwise. Power was so fickle; it had to be used to be effective otherwise there wasn't a point in having it was there? What was the point of being strong enough to lift a house with one finger if you didn't do it?

What was the point of having ability if you didn't use it? Otherwise it might as well not be there at all. Perhaps that was why he had helped those Sohmas with their 'curse' because he had the power to do so and so he did. There were so many worlds, so many being, and so many problems, that when Harry thought about them he felt even smaller than he usually did. In every world he had been in thus far there had been some sort of conflict, even in Wonderland there was the Queen of Hearts cutting off peoples' heads left and right. There was a lot of bad, there was a lot of good, there was the confusing gray area where one wasn't sure if their actions were either, and Harry was beginning to contemplate the purpose of it all.

There had to be bad for good things to happen, it had to be dark in order to see light, there was always a balance to things and Harry was just beginning to see it there in everything. He wasn't sure how to feel about it since he had no reference to what he was supposed to feel about his small revelations. The Dursleys certainly had never given him any life lessons, Belle had once told him stealing was wrong in such a way that it seemed as if she had already expected him to know. Yet his time with Peter Pan had taught him that stealing could be an exciting adventure as long as you weren't caught. So who was right? Was stealing wrong? Or killing? What made things good or bad?

Harry had no reference and so that left him in confusion. Power was a great equalizer; he had been weak with the Dursleys and had let them have power over him. In doing so Harry had begun to realize he had _allowed_ them to treat him poorly, because if he had used his own power against them they would not have been so quick to lock him in a cupboard. As Harry looked at Megamind he thought about the difference between them, between them and other beings.

Megamind had been raised by criminals, so he grew up to be a criminal; it wasn't until he had something to fight for that he had become a hero to Metro City. So what made a hero, and what made a villain? Were they really so different? A villain fought for what they believed in, themselves, and was that really such a bad thing? Harry knew from experience that when you had no one else to fight for you that you had to fight for yourself otherwise no one else would.

**-x-PrisonBreak-x-**

Michael Scofield stood staring at his brother Lincoln, Sucre, and Alex Mahone…silently staring off into space. How had everything spiraled so out of his control…it should have been so much simpler. It started with breaking his brother out of a maximum security prison because he was scheduled to be executed for a crime he didn't commit. He had planned everything so carefully, every move, every back up strategy, and he had managed to get his brother out.

That was just the start of their problems, he had caused a lot of pain getting his brother out of prison, caused a lot of death, and while he wouldn't say it wasn't worth it…the price had been so high. Higher than he thought he could pay. Then the company, the people responsible for framing Linc, they got him locked up in a prison in Panama…Sona…in order to black mail him into breaking one of their men out.

He had done it too, gotten them out, but he had thought that he had lost Sarah…the woman he had fallen in love with…he thought they had killed her. When it turned out not to be true…he had been so happy but he had known the only way any of them could live on was by taking down the company that was set on killing them all. Michael had thought he had managed that when he had gotten, Scyilla, the company's database from them.

That hadn't been the end, turned out his mother had left them by faking her death to work for the company and she wanted Sycilla more then she wanted to look out for the family she had abandoned. Somehow they had managed to survive, got Scyilla to people who would use it for good, got pardoned, and he had married the woman he loved. Sarah was pregnant with his child…he had been so close to his happy ending. Then Sarah had gotten arrested for saving his life by killing his mother…then his nose bleeds had come back and he knew he was going to die soon.

Michael had wanted to break her out before she was killed by the company as revenge for their fall…but the agent in charge of keeping Sarah in prison had taken out the only blind spot he had been able to find. He was seriously contemplating using Sucre's insane parachute suggestion before he caught a glimpse of the tattoo on his arm.

He had gotten the rest of his tattoos removed when he had went after the company to remove identifying marks…all but one.

"Michael, what's the plan here?" Linc said as he paced the room.

"My hail Mary," Michael said as he rolled up his sleeve revealing the words tattooed on his arm.

"What papi?" Sucre asked.

"This is going to sound all sorts of crazy, but hear me out until the end," Michael began, "Linc about a month before I went into Fox River to break you out I ran into these two kids. They were running from some pretty nasty looking men and I helped them out…took them to my apartment." Michael began.

"At first I didn't notice anything special about these two, just that they were young and that they somehow had gotten themselves into a lot of serious trouble. Then the boy…Harry…noticed my plans on the walls…he put it together with just a glance. Then he offered to get you out," Michael said.

"What? How was a kid going to break me out of Fox River?" Linc said confused.

"That's just it…Harry and Clara…they weren't normal Linc…they were…I can't even describe," Michael began fumbling then he saw the words on his arm. "Do you know what the old playwrights did when they wrote out a play that had so much conflict, so much drama, they wrote themselves into corners that there was no way a solution could be resolved through any action the characters did. So they did what they called, 'God from the machine' basically they had this 'god' figure come in and resolve everything. Punishing the wicked and rewarding the good." Michael said.

"No offense Papi, but what are you getting at." Sucre said.

"Harry, this boy, well he was something else…something not _human_…he had powers that I can't even begin," Michael said floundering. "He offered to save you Linc…but his price…his price wasn't something I was willing to pay at the time. But he left me with this phrase," Michael said showing them the words on his arm, "said if I ever changed my mind all I had to do was say it and he would come to solve my problem. Well Linc I don't see a way in to save Sarah and I have moved way past desperate enough to pay his price now." Michael said.

"Deus ex Machina," Michael said before they could stop him.

For a moment none of them spoke, it was quiet in the wake of his words and then, "You called!" The childish voice rang out from above them. A boy with wild white hair, cat green eyes, stood floating above them with a sword held loosely in his grip. Sucre was crossing himself, Linc and Alex looked on in disbelief as the boy floated down from their ceiling.

"Michael! It is nice hearing from you!" Harry said as he stepped down to stand on the ground next to Michael. "You're not looking to good, here," Harry said putting something that looked like tie-dye grapes in his hands. "That's fruit from wonderland; just concentrate on 'healing' in your mind and it will fix _anything and everything_ you think needs to be fixed!" Harry said smiling.

Michael ignored Sucre's wildly shaking head and ate the grapes in his hands. Immediately the pressure in his mind went away and his thoughts were so clear…it was like he had been trying to see through a muddy window…it was all so much better now. "I see you got your brother out! So why have you called me here then?" Harry asked. Michael was unsure now that he didn't have a tumor in his brain mucking up his mind if it was worth the cost calling Harry in…well it was too late now.

"My wife was arrested, she's in prison pregnant with our child…I need to get her out and I didn't see a way that wouldn't involve me getting killed in the process." Michael said seriously stunning the rest of them. Harry nodded, "Well you know my price, one life for the other, give me someone with a black soul that Clara can eat and I'll give your wife her freedom." Harry said letting go of his sword that turned into the blonde girl Clara.

"Hey there Michael! Long time no see!" Clara said with her usual bubbly enthusiasm. Michael noted that Sucre looked about ready to faint. "Don't forget about the other thing Harry!" Clara said turning to Harry.

"Oh right, also we get to do you know what to you and Sarah," Harry said smiling menacingly. Sucre looked about ready to call a priest in to exercise the 'demons' from the children.

"Done," Michael said before Linc and the rest could talk him out of it.

"So you know how this works, you get Sarah into somewhere she won't be seen and I'll handle the rest," Harry said rocking on the balls of his feet.

"You can't be serious, Michael, we can do this without them!" Linc said not wanting to even contemplate what the other cost was that Michael and Sarah would have to pay.

"No we can't, there isn't enough time for me to get her out of there, Harry can make this work, trust me Linc! There is a reason this was my hail mary," Michael said.

"Now about this soul Papi," Sucre began.

"We know the perfect guy," Michael said seriously, "the general will pay the price for what he has done." Michael said darkly. The general had run the company that framed Linc, tried to kill them, put the bounty on Sarah's head, he deserved what was coming to him.

"Great! You point me and we'll see he gets his just deserts!" Harry said happily.

Later when Michael was leading Sarah into the underground tunnel under the church there was a moment when he thought it might be a very high price but…it was worth it. Sarah was surprised to see the two children waiting for them, but Michael didn't give her time to second guess them. "Now!" Michael said and they felt the very strange sensation of falling through shadows before they landed by Linc waiting for them in the getaway cars.

Harry smiled at them as they drove off, happy to see Michael get his happy ending and then he laughed. "So did you do it?" Clara asked as she took his hand.

"Yep, Sarah, Michael and their unborn baby all have them now," Harry said smirking.

"Why did you want to give Michael wings so bad?" Clara asked as she patted her stomach…the general's soul wasn't settling well.

"It was too funny! Michael named after an angel gets 'angel wings' I couldn't pass it up!" Harry said laughing.

"Still it'll be hard to move around with huge angel wings in the way…I'm not even gonna bring up how they will sit or sleep," Clara mused.

"Oh, don't be daft, I made it so that when they want to their wings will just be on their backs as tattoos when their 'in' and when their 'out' the tattoos disappear," Harry said smiling winningly as they moved to another portal.

"Still, why give them wings?" Clara asked.

"Call it a moment of whimsy, besides this world could use a little magic," Harry said as Clara transformed and they hopped into a portal.

**A.N.: a bit shorter than I would have liked but here it is! Lol let me know what you think! Review to request worlds and see about Harry dropping into one! Hogwarts is coming up soon! Lol Can't wait to write it!**


End file.
